


Stories of the Second Self: Yeah, It’s Like That

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [74]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Within a couple years of her own death, Jolene Walker's mother had passed away. She starts to make a habit of visiting the grave site with her son, Terry. This time an elderly human woman cries out about the 'threat' to Terry and tries calling the police. Jolene has to decide whether she'll reign in her sarcastic impulses or let loose.
Series: Alter Idem [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Yeah, It’s Like That

The scream caught Jolene and Terry, who both whirled around at the source. Jolene brought her son to the cemetery to visit grandma. Jolene's mother loved having Terry come over to visit when Jolene had to work longer shifts.

"Somebody stop her!" the gray haired lady shouted pointing right at Jolene.

"Really," A disgusted Jolene sighed.

It was early morning, and Jolene was in full tight-weave cover, gloves, and wearing a polarized face shield. The latter became a popular purchase with vampires in the year that followed the end of federal occupation throughout Cincinnati.

"Help," the old bitty screamed turning around, "Help! She's a vampire and she's got a kid! Somebody!"

"What's going on?" some random guy asked, as he and a couple other people ran over.

"Nothing," Jolene said with admonishment. "Just bringing my son to see his grandma's place of rest."

"Bet you killed her, huh," the woman spat accusingly. "That's what your people are like," and then proceeded to get all melodramatic, "Like they took my dear Simon! I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

"What's this about?" asked another man in a formal suit, who was the mortuary director.

"I guess she's triggered," Jolene remarked, "Terry's my son, and I brought him hear today because he misses his grandma."

"I saw it," bemoaned the old woman, turning to everyone who responded to the commotion. "She knelt down like she was going to bite him."

Terry horrified the woman by clutching closer to Jolene and grabbing her hand. "Don't say that about Mom."

"Child, get away from that," the old woman bid, waving Terry over.

"Ma'am," the mortuary director turned and said, "I'm sure everything's fine. If he were frightened I don't think he'd react that way."

"She has him hypnotized!" she declared, "They can do that!"

"I really can't," Jolene replied, "That's some magic thing, I think the Fae came up with. I buy what I need from voluntary donors."

"Liar!" the woman screamed again.

The other guy in regular clothes turned to her, "Really? Like you know her? Jeez, just lay off. Yeah, she creeps me out too, but I'm not a dick about it."

"Thanks," Jolene said to him, irony dripping from her tone.

"Sorry," He apologized with his hands up, and then turned and left.

"Ma'am," the mortuary director stood between Jolene and the old woman to explain. "I've seen her come here with the boy several times before. They even signs the visitor book, and I can tell you that he's got the same last name she does. I have no reason to believe she's not his mother."

"She's dead," the woman shot, "How can she bring the miracle of life into the world?"

The other people who came upon the scene started losing interest, and drifted off to their own business in rapid succession.

"And the Emmy goes to--," Jolene muttered quietly.

"What are you doing now?" the director asked.

"Calling 911," the old hag scornfully answered, "Damn fingers! Could you help me dial?"

"That's not necessary ma'am," the director stated.

"The hell it's not," she cursed and looked around the suited man. "Just you wait until police get here, lady! Ohh, they'll see to you!"

"Yeah," Jolene nodded pseudo-solemnly, "Uh-huh. I'm a certified EMT with a Bureau of Pentacaste Affairs card on me. There's nothing they'll do to me. You, on the other hand, might get charged with making a false report. So, please, knock yourself out. I'll enjoy this."

"Uh," the director staved off, half turned around. "That's not helping."

"No, let her have at it," Jolene countered, now feeling sadistically bemused. "I’ve got daylight to burn-- as it were."

The scowl the old woman gave her for that would've stopped a clock. Jolene reflected on that phrase, which was one of a countless supply in the repertoire of her mother.

"Ma'am this is really getting silly," the director advised the woman.

"Can't get it right anyway," she grumbled and threw the phone into her purse, and then wagged a finger at Jolene. "And lucky for you!"

She stormed off, her free arm swinging wildly, much to Jolene's delight. Her grin got a jolt from the director, however. She wiped the smirk off her face, realizing it made her sharp incisors visible. Though, pursed lips didn't hide the hilarity from her face.

"You okay, Terry?" The director asked, leaning on his knees.

"Yeah," Terry answered, as his grip on Jolene’s hand loosened.

"You're still unsettled by me, aren't you?" Jolene asked the director.

"Yeah, but I'm managing," he admitted calmly. "Nothing like that first time when you forced your coffin open right there in the eulogy."

"I suppose a thank you is in order," Jolene said to the director.

"That was nothing," he turned indicating the raging old woman.

"No, I mean how you prepared me for the funeral," Jolene clarified, "You had my dress just the way I like it."

"Your mother was very helpful," he deferred.

"Well," Jolene addressed Terry. "Should we go after all that?"

"Yeah, we can go," Terry agreed.


End file.
